


Вопросы

by Yavoria



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Олаф Кальдмеер с лейтенантом Фельсенбургом собираются возвращаться в Эйнрехт. Вальдесу не нравится эта затея.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается marikiare в день её рождения.

Олаф подошел к окну и стал задумчиво рассматривать плывущие с севера облака. Массивные и внушительные, они будто бы неторопливо следовали по намеченному курсу, а адмирал цур зее почтительно провожал их взглядом. Скоро ему предстоял обратный путь – они возвращались в Эйнрехт.  
  
Внизу, на фехтовальной площадке гоняли друг друга по кругу двое молодых людей. Одним из них был оруженосец бергерского барона, а в другом Олаф узнал собственного адъютанта. Мальчишке явно было не по себе из-за отъезда, и Ледяной не мог его в этом винить.  
  
Что-то не нравилось ему самому, что-то не нравилось Вальдесу, что-то не нравилось Руперту, но все понимали – не ехать нельзя. Это все еще война, и идет она не по их правилам.

  
***  
Куда его тащит сумасшедший фрошерский вице-адмирал, Ледяной не понимал, но все равно почему-то пошел. Просто когда Бешеный входил в его комнату, тревога нет, не отступала, но дышать становилось немного легче. Поэтому, когда каждая минута стала превращаться в медленную изощренную пытку над самим собой, он был согласен идти с Бешеным хоть в пасть Закатным тварям, хоть к кошке в задницу – лишь бы не мерить снова шагами ставшую до боли привычной комнату.  
  
И вот, теперь они в потемках шли куда-то в сторону Хексберг. Травма пока не позволяла Олафу идти слишком быстро, но Вальдес, кажется, помнил об этом и периодически замедлял шаг. Сначала Ледяному казалось, что на улице тихо, но стоило им начать подниматься на гору, как подул легкий ветерок, и приятно запахло морем. Ветер кружился вокруг, обнимал, и словно что-то нашептывал. Казалось, в его игривом порыве слышится какая-то очень старая и смутно знакомая мелодия.  
  
_Сила и слабость, все, что осталось, жить, не считаясь с судьбой. Волны и воздух, лед будет после, мертвый, железный покой…_  
  
Они взобрались на очередной небольшой уступ и вдруг оказались на просторной площадке. Вроде бы обычное место, но при всей своей дикости оно казалось более… обжитым, что ли. Справа возвышалась дальше к облакам Хексберг, а впереди был обрыв, откуда слышался едва различимый плеск волн. На склоне, чуть наклонившись вперед, росло одинокое дерево. Его цепкие ветви тянулись вверх и одновременно – к горизонту. Наконец Олаф не выдержал:  
  
\- Господин вице-адмирал, вы скажете наконец, зачем мы сюда пришли?  
  
Вальдес стоял к нему спиной, раскинув руки, и молчал. Потом сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и неспешно повернулся, сверкая своей всегдашней бесшабашной улыбкой.  
  
\- Здесь удивительное место, вы не находите?  
  
Олаф определенно находил. Ветер продолжал ласкать и успокаивать, и он с удивлением обнаружил, что мучавшее его последние дни беспокойство понемногу растворяется в древней, как мир, песне.  
  
_Ветер и звезды, это так просто – вновь научиться дышать. Песня закружит, холод и стужу сможет из сердца прогнать._  
  
\- Да, здесь… очень необычно. И все-таки, вы не ответили на вопрос.

\- Я, если угодно, хочу сделать вам подарок. На дорогу.

\- Кажется, я чего-то не понимаю…

\- Разве? – Вальдес снова улыбнулся, на этот раз как-то мечтательно.  
  
Ледяной собрался еще что-то возразить, но не смог. Все вокруг вдруг стало терять четкие очертания, кружиться, и он услышал чей-то веселый, легкий смех и звонкий, словно бьющая о корму волна, голос. Он доносился из ниоткуда и в тоже время – со всех сторон.  
  
\- Ты пришел…  
  
\- Мы ждали…  
  
\- … хотели увидеть…  
  
\- … и он обещал…  
  
\- … тебя привести…  
  
\- Нам было интересно…  
  
\- … за кого он просил…  
  
\- … кто ему нужен…  
  
\- … и мы не разочарованны…  
  
\- Потанцуй с нами…  
  
\- Здесь все танцуют…  
  
\- С нами весело…  
  
\- И тебе будет весело…  
  
\- … просто танцуй…  
  
Олаф не мог до конца понять – где он, что с ним. Тело стало легким, невесомым. Он словно кружился в непонятном, но таком ошеломляюще радостном танце, что казалось, будто за спиной выросли крылья, вот такие, чаячьи, едва заметной тенью мелькающие перед глазами…

… все вокруг слилось в заглушающем реальность и заботы вихре, в песне, в танце. Остались только смеющиеся темные глаза, такие знакомые и родные, да запах прибоя, и шум волн за бортом рассекающей водную гладь «Ноордкроне»… 

  
***  
Звезды над головой были необычайно яркими и такими низкими, что казалось: протяни руку – и непременно заденешь одну из них. Только вот поднять руку, да и просто пошевелиться казалось задачей абсолютно невыполнимой. Тело было почти невесомым, но совсем не желало слушаться все еще затуманенную голову.

Справа что-то зашуршало, и вместо картины звездного неба перед глазами неожиданно возник Вальдес.  
  
\- Господин Кальдмеер, вы меня узнаете?

\- Вас забудешь… - проговорил Ледяной и поморщился от низкого гула в ушах. – Так вы, значит, решили меня с «девочками» своими познакомить?

Вальдес лукаво улыбнулся.

\- А как же. Я не мог оставить их без вас, а вас без них – подавно.

\- Да, они говорили…

\- Что именно? – лицо Вальдеса приобрело непонятное выражение: смесь непонимания и испуга.

\- Что хотели меня увидеть.  
  
Вальдес, кажется, успокоился, но все еще немного подозрительно поглядывал на собеседника. Затем встал сам и протянул руку:  
  
\- Пойдемте. Скоро начнет светать.  
  
Ледяной осторожно повел головой, принял руку и встал. Взял из рук Бешеного свой плащ (и когда только снять успел?), надел и поплотнее в него закутался.   
Все то время, что они спускались с горы, в сознании крутились сказанные волнами и ветром слова: «за кого он просил»… «кто ему нужен»…

Что они значат? О чем Бешеный мог просить горных ведьм? Причем здесь он сам?!

Почему-то мысль о том, что фрошерский вице-адмирал о нем... заботится, доставляла Олафу определенное удовольствие. Он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел в спину Вальдесу. Тот, словно почувствовав взгляд, повел плечами и повернулся.  
  
\- С вами точно все в порядке?

\- Да... да, конечно.  
  
Он сегодня же во всем разберется. Обязательно. С таким ворохом незаданных вопросов уехать просто не получится.


	2. Chapter 2

Вот уже несколько часов Олаф неотрывно смотрел в потолок. А может, и не несколько. Он не помнил.  
  
Вернувшись с Вальдесом в особняк, он, не снимая сапог, рухнул на кровать прямо поверх покрывала и пролежал так до самых сумерек, почти не шевелясь.  
  
В голове на разные лады крутились слова Хексбергских жительниц, и Ледяной никак не мог понять, зачем они были сказаны и что значат. Иногда он проваливался в сон, похожий скорее на полудрему, но и тогда где-то на границе сознания продолжали мелькать картинки минувшей ночи.  
  
Солнце за окном наливалось алым и медленно клонилось к горизонту, окрашивая все вокруг в свои цвета, танцуя на снегу огненными всполохами. По комнате плыли причудливые тени. Медленные и степенные, они словно подталкивали к спокойному созерцанию окружающего мира, но Ледяной неожиданно резко сел. Разговор с Вальдесом из возможного варианта вырос в необходимость, потому что сходить с ума дальше дриксенец себе позволить не мог.  
  
Найти комнату фрошерского вице-адмирала оказалось делом нескольких минут. Собравшись с мыслями, но не дав себе времени передумать, Кальдмеер постучал.  
  
\- Входите, – раздалось изнутри.  
  
Олаф осторожно толкнул дверь и вошел. Внутри было неожиданно темно и очень тихо. Шторы были наглухо задернуты, и вообще в комнате царила какая-то нездоровая атмосфера. Хозяин покоев явно был не в настроении, но ни одной возможной тому причины в голову пока не приходило.  
  
Сам Бешеный сидел в огромном кресле возле камина и бездумно смотрел на огонь. Казалось бы, ничего особенного, но это бездействие было таким меланхоличным и таким чудовищно Вальдесу не свойственным, что привело Ледяного в замешательство. Можно было бы подумать, что Бешеный просто пьян, но в стоящей на столе бутылке было больше половины.  
  
Наконец, оторвавшись от созерцания прогорающих поленьев, вице-адмирал посмотрел на стоящего посреди комнаты Кальдмеера и тихо сказал, кивнув в сторону соседнего кресла:  
  
\- Вы проходите, садитесь. Хотите вина?  
  
\- Да, пожалуй, – Олаф опустился в предложенное кресло и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. С чего начинать приведший его сюда разговор, он совершенно не представлял. К тому же, упаднические настроения талигойца настораживали и абсолютно не давали сосредоточиться. Что ж, с них и начнем.  
  
\- Вы чем-то обеспокоены, господин Вальдес?  
  
Тот тем временем наполнил непонятно откуда взявшийся второй бокал и протянул Ледяному.   
  
\- Ничем таким, о чем бы вы не знали.  
  
Так. Все страннее и страннее.  
  
\- И как это понимать?  
  
Бешеный на секунду прикрыл глаза, потом снова открыл их и, смотря прямо перед собой, произнес:  
  
\- Эйнрехт.  
  
Ах, ну да. Мог бы и сам догадаться. Но недавний поход на гору северным ветром вымел из головы все мысли о предстоящем путешествии. У него, не у Вальдеса. Почему он так…  _беспокоится за него?  
_  
\- Да, я не подумал об этом…  
  
Фрошер, не обращая внимания на его слова, продолжил:  
  
\- Ехать туда не просто не самая удачная идея, для вас это смертельно опасно. Вы ведь тоже так думаете. Я это  _знаю_. И все равно. Ничего. Не могу. Сделать, – каждое свое слово Вальдес сопровождал неопределенными движениями рук, будто одновременно обращался к Ледяному, себе и кому-то сверху.  
  
\- Это не вопрос моего желания, это мой долг, как военного и как человека. Вы же должны это понимать, – Олаф не мог с уверенностью сказать, кого он сейчас успокаивал: себя или собеседника.  
  
О том, что произошло дальше, Ледяной не имел ни малейшего представления, но через секунду он уже стоял на ногах, а Вальдес тряс его за плечи.  
  
\- Я это понимаю! Я все прекрасно понимаю! Но не могу, Леворукий вас побери, молча смотреть, как вы сами карабкаетесь на эшафот!  
  
Олаф оцепенело смотрел в широко распахнутые глаза сумасшедшего полукровки. Бешеный, какой он есть. Каким его знают земля, небо и море.  
  
В воздухе повисла пауза.  
  
Затем Вальдес резко отошел на пару шагов, повернулся ко все еще приходящему в себя Ледяному спиной, и, глубоко выдохнув, сказал:  
  
\- Вам лучше уйти.  
  
Олаф и сам это прекрасно понимал. И то, что ему лучше уйти, и то, что он не может этого сделать, даже если захочет. Все казалось каким-то странным сном, бредом, который никак не желал заканчиваться.  
  
Подойти к Бешеному и, осторожно положив руки ему на плечи, начать говорить, будто слыша свой голос со стороны:  
  
\- Мне тоже это не нравится. Вроде бы, радоваться должен, а я места себе найти не могу, все думаю, маюсь. Не трави ты мне душу, ну пожалуйста, не трави…  
  
И совсем отказаться верить происходящему, находя себя прижатым к стене, чувствуя чужие сильные руки, слыша едва различимый шепот:  
  
\- Я приду за тобой, слышишь? Откуда угодно достану, всю кесарию по камешку разнесу, и только попробуй не найтись живым и невредимым…  
  
Ощущать вкус чужих губ, обветренных и нежных, пряных, горячих… чувствовать, как тебя затягивает в водоворот, в безумный танец, и накрывает огромной волной, уносит, растворяет…  
  
***  
На следующий день стали известны детали передачи пленных, и больше он Ротгера не видел. Ни днем, ни вечером, ни на следующее утро. Попрощаться Вальдес тоже не вышел, и от этого стало немного обидно. Нет, он не забыл ни сказанные горячечным шепотом слова, ни то, что было после, но от их странного не-прощания все равно было немного неуютно.  
  
А потом уже знакомый бергер неожиданно отдал ему то, что по всем доводам логики должно было давно покоиться в морских глубинах:  
  
\- Шпага была найдена по приказу вице-адмирала Вальдеса. На борту «Ноордкроне».  
  
Беря едва не дрожащими пальцами потерянное и вновь обретенное оружие, Ледяной едва смог скрыть совсем не уместную сейчас улыбку.  
  
 _Я тоже не прощаюсь. И буду ждать._  
  
Сидя в карете уже на территории Дриксен, Ледяной все думал над интересной особенностью талигойца: вымести из головы все старые вопросы и оставить там ворох новых.  
  
Что ждет их с Рупертом в кесарии? Когда они снова увидятся с Вальдесом? Увидятся ли?  
  
Впрочем, в последнем, как и в таланте Бешеного вывернуть все вокруг наизнанку, но добиться желаемого, Олаф уже почти не сомневался.


End file.
